The Chosen One
by San-chan and Chibi
Summary: Lost in a different world with a great evil coming their way. How will they survive? Who is the chosen warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Dragonball Z or TMNT

_thoughts_

thick line = different dimension

thin line= same dimension different setting

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

All was well in the Z Fighters' world. Majin Buu had been defeated and everything went back to normal.

Bulma Briefs was enjoying a quiet, peaceful afternoon. She was happy that her life was finally back to normal. Well, as normal as your life gets when you are married to a Saiyan Prince named Vegeta.

"Mom can I go play with Goten?" asked Trunks, Bulma's 8 year old son.

"Sure" Bulma said "Just don't do anything reckless because if you do you'll have to train for 5 hours straight with your father."

"Okay mom." said Trunks while flying off towards Goten's house

Bulma was dozing off when "**WOMAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE I REQUIRE NOURISHMENT."**

*sigh* _So much for peace and quiet _" Vegeta if it weren't for the fact that I'm in such a good mood I'd let you starve you son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>The Turtles had just returned from Casey and April's wedding.<p>

"It's good to be home." Leonardo stated

"You can say that again." said Raphael

* * *

><p>"He's coming" a monk said "Coelk is returning. We need a warrior to defeat him. Please Goddess supply us with a warrior. The time draws near Goddess, the prophecy will soon be fulfilled."<p>

"I will do this for you Reke. However, if I do this for you, I won't be able to assist you in the coming war. Is this truly what you wish?"asked the Goddess

"Yes, Goddess, it is in accordance with the prophecy." said Reke

The Goddess nodded closing her eyes and searching deep within to find the warrior who wold aid humanity in their war.

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Bulma kept throwing insults at eachother<p>

"Wench"

"Jerk"

"Banshee"

"Asshole"

"Weak Human"

"Monkey Prince"

"Bitch"

"Bas...tard?" said Bulma "Vegeta are you okay your glowing

Vegeta looked at his hand indeed he was glowing.

Bulma grabed Vegeta's arm, but when she did a dimensional rip appeared and both her and Vegeta were sucked in.

"Woman, don't let go" said Vegeta

"I can't hold on!" Bulma cried as they were both pulled away from eachother.

Vegeta growled in anger when he lost his grip on Bulma, he attempted to fly towards her, but was stopped by the appearance of a woman clothed in white.

"You are the one who we seek. Come with me warrior." The strange woman reached towards Vegeta, but before she could reach him a black figure emerged and attacked Vegeta with a strange bolt of dark energy.

Once he was hit, Vegeta was paralyzed, he was able to see the woman touch his arm before his world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or TMNT

**Thoughts **

* * *

><p>Bulma appeared in an alley in New York.<p>

**Where am I?** Bulma thought **Wait where is Vegeta, I hope he's okay**

"Well, well, well what do we have here boys," said Hun, the leader of a gang called The Purple Dragons. "You have one chance to try to get away."

Bulma felt great fear. She should have had a gun with her, but she hadn't needed one ever since she met Goku many years ago.

**Vegeta **she cried out through their telepathic link. She received no answer. She was scared so she did the one thing she could do in a situation like this. She ran.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had heard Bulma's cry for help but he couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes, but he could feel that he was floating in something. He cursed the white robed woman. <strong>"How dare she! Who gives her the right to attack me and place me in this containment!"<strong>

Feeling Bulma's fear made him very angry. His ki outwardly manifested his anger, thus causing fire and electricity to go through the room

**The boy seems angry and he seems to be affecting the room **thought Reke** The Goddess said that a person who had earned the warrior's trust would be the one to liberate him.**

* * *

><p>Bulma kept running until she reached a dead end, literally. Seeing as how she had no other option, she went the only direction she could, down into the sewer<p>

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. The Turtle's alarm rang<p>

"Someone's in the sewers close by the lair." said Donatello

"Can you get a visual Donny?" asked Leonardo

"Sure Leo" said Donatello as he brought a video feed onto the screen.

"It's a girl." said Michelangelo

"And she's being chased by the Purple Dragons" stated Raphael

* * *

><p>"Get away from me you bastard!" cried Bulma "Someone help me!" Suddenly Bulma heard sounds of a struggle. When she opened her eyes she saw her pursuers knocked out, and four green turtle like creatures around her.<p>

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Michelangelo

"Fine I guess" responded Bulma

"We're going to take you to our home to make sure okay." said Leonardo.

"Thank you" said Bulma. As she followed the turtles she couldn't help but think. **Where are you Vegeta?**

* * *

><p><strong>RR<strong> So what do ya think plz review but plz no flames this is my first fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or TMNT unfortunately

**Thoughts**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your help." said Bulma<p>

"No problem, but what where you doing wandering the streets at night?" asked Leonardo

"I'm not really sure the last thing I remember is that I was at my home." said Bulma. She had decided not to tell them about Vegeta and what had really happened.

"Well Ms..." Splinter started

" Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

"You are welcome to stay at our home as long as you need to." said Splinter

"Thank you." Though she was grateful, she inwardly cringed at the thought of having to live in the sewer

* * *

><p>Vegeta had felt Bulma calm down so he calmed down as well. He let himself begin to doze off when he suddenly felt many people approaching him.<p>

"All of you assembled here are great warriors and one of you may be able to release the Chosen Warrior." said Reke "All you have to do is pull him out of his containment."

Vegeta's subconscious mind went into action, his time with Frieza had been years ago, but he would never forget the horrible lessons he learned from allowing others to take advantage of him while he was disabled. Never forgetting these lessons, he attacked everyone in there with bolts of electricity and scorching hot fire, and raw unyielding ki killing all those who dared attack him.

**It seems he does not respect these now fallen warriors. **thought Reke **There are only 4 more that may have gained this young warrior's respect.**

* * *

><p>"I have a question for you Bulma." said Donatello<p>

"What is it Don?" asked Bulma

"Well I've been wondering, how come you didn't freak out when you first saw us?" asked Donatello

"Yeah B. we've all been wondering." said Raphael

"Well to answer your questions Don and Raph it's just the simple fact that I have seen weirder. " answered Bulma.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who could that be?" asked Splinter.

The Turtles jumped in shock when they saw who passed through the door, it was the Ancient One.

"Hello, Splinter I bring an invitation for your turtles."

* * *

><p>So what do you think RR but plz no flames this is my first story and sorry if the Turtles are OOC I havent watched the show in a while<p> 


End file.
